


When Ships Fly

by Hookedpurp1e



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Post-Neverland (Once Upon a Time)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:35:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27175982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hookedpurp1e/pseuds/Hookedpurp1e
Summary: Emma and Henry drive over the town line, knowing that they will not remember anything about their family due to Pan's curse.But when they cross the line and Henry forgets, Emma remembers.
Relationships: Captain Hook | Killian Jones/Emma Swan
Comments: 14
Kudos: 72





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The usual: I don't own these characters. All rights to ABC. & all that jazz. 
> 
> First OUAT fanfiction - reviews appreciated.

On the way back from Neverland 

Henry is safe. Henry is safe. Emma repeats it in her head over and over, lying on her bunk in the crew’s quarters. She knows he is safe. They are all safe. All on their way home. 

Sighing to herself she scrubs her hand over her face. She has a decision to make. She doesn’t, not really, but she keeps trying to convince herself she hasn’t already made her decision. Just because she made her decision doesn’t mean she isn’t scared out of her mind about it. 

She knows him, knows he will never let her down. She also knows she won’t be getting any sleep until she tells him that. 

She sits up in bed slowly, hoping that the sound of the boards of the ship creaking don’t wake her parents or, worst of all, Neal. Slipping out of the crew’s quarters, she passes by the Captain’s cabin – the one her son is sleeping in. Regina is there too, watching over him, keeping him safe. 

She knows that Killian will be at the helm. Guiding them home. Not only could they have never reached Neverland without him, they never would have survived the island long enough to reach Henry if he hadn’t wanted to help. 

But that isn’t why she made the decision. 

She just knew, probably always had known, that he was right there beside her. That’s why she left him on the beanstalk, and had hidden him in the hospital from Gold. Even back then, the words ‘every minute I’m here, is a minute closer to me killing Hook’, made her feel sick. 

That’s another reason she tried to pretend she hadn’t already made her decision long ago. Too much loss. Graham, while she hadn’t completely let him in, was probably the closest someone had been to her heart in a long time, and he had died in her arms. Something she knew Killian was no stranger to. 

There’s another one – living in the shadow of a woman who solely consumed his thoughts for 300 years. Tough act to follow. But if he was willing to let her in after being alone so long, then she probably could do the same for him. 

She climbed the ladder and opened the hatch, stepping onto the deck. He saw her immediately, always does. She stood for a minute, just looking out to sea (and possibly watching him out of the corner of her eye while she built up the nerve to tell him how she felt), before biting the bullet and just marching towards the helm. 

“Swan? Everything alright?” he raised his eyebrow. 

There was a little less light in his eyes ever since they had found Neal alive. Like he had already resigned himself to being tossed aside. This is another reason – but this was the reason she couldn’t sleep and had to tell him now, rather than a reason she had been delaying facing her feelings. 

“Yeah, I’m good. I just wanted to-“

“It’s alright Swan, you don’t need to explain anything to me.” He smiled sadly, “I just want you to be happy.”

She rolled her eyes. And considered slapping the back of his head. But decided that maybe finishing her sentence was the best way to go. 

“Well that’s good, because I want to be happy too.” She paused for a moment, seeing the pain flicker across his eyes, “But you don’t seem to have the right idea of what that will consist of.”

Something else flickered across his eyes now, something more like hope. 

“I can’t ever trust him again Killian. He was never even really an option for me. Too much pain leftover from what he did.” She paused, smiling softly at him. “I was always going to choose you Killian, it was more of just a matter of when than if, but that doesn’t mean I’m not scared, and it doesn’t mean I’m not going to push you away because I probably will. But it’s you Killian.”

“Swan…” he almost gasped out, the look on his face would be almost comical if it didn’t remind her of how little hope he held that he would win her heart. 

He was aware that he probably should’ve been paying more attention to where they were going, but truthfully he couldn’t care less where they landed right now. She was an enchanted ship anyway. He didn’t need to be paying attention, it just felt right to do so. 

He took his hand off the helm, pressed it to her cheek and leaned in. His lips touched hers softly, with none of the tension of their first kiss, but will all the promise of more kisses to come. 

It escalated quickly from there and soon they were wrapped together in the hold. Mostly naked and entirely out of breath. 

“That was…” he signed into the crook of her neck.

“Definitely not a one-time thing,” she almost giggled in response. He laughed lightly and breathlessly for a few seconds. 

“I should probably get some sleep, and you should go back to your pirate wheel.” She said, while kissing near his ear lightly. 

He leaned back slightly so he could see her face. He looked at her with a twinkle in his eye. “It’s called the helm, Swan.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not usually going to post multiple chapters on the same day, but this is kind of a short chapter and a continuation of the previous chapter.

A lot of things were weird once they got back to Storybrooke. Henry was acting strange. Neal was attempting to follow her around like a lost puppy, with encouragement from her mother of all people. 

The one thing that wasn’t weird was her growing relationship with Killian. It probably moved too quickly, especially considering Emma didn’t do relationships for 10 years. But it was so long in coming that everything just felt natural. 

They managed to fit in some lunches, (both at Granny’s and at the Sheriff’s station – courtesy of Killian bringing her lunch), even a quiet dinner on the Jolly one evening. 

Being with him was definitely better than going home at the moment. Between Henry staying at Regina’s and Mary-Margaret’s not-so-subtle encouragement for Emma to get back together with Neal, Emma had little else to do than spend time with her pirate (both in and out the cabin). 

During their dinner on the Jolly Roger  
“I just don’t get this whole Mary-Margaret, Neal thing that is going on.” She sighed, leaning back into his chest while they looked up at the stars from where they sat on deck. “I mean I know we haven’t explicitly told anyone about us, but it isn’t like we’re hiding it.” She paused for a second, “David definitely knows.”

“Dave knows?” lifting both his eyebrows at the same time he was so astonished, “and my head is still attached to my neck?”

Emma snorted with laughter, “Believe it or not- you have grown on him.” 

“Hmm…” Killian mumbled, nuzzling her neck with open mouthed kisses, “Well we can’t have that now can we. Probably best this pirate does some ravishing.” He said, throwing her over his shoulder and carrying her to his cabin with barely enough time for her to laugh at his ridiculous behaviour. 

Hook also believed her when she said something wasn’t right with Henry – something beyond just the scars of being held hostage by a bunch of very old teenagers. 

Which means it probably should have been less surprising when everything went to hell. 

Pan’s shadow ripping off the sails of the Jolly was the beginning of the end, and before they knew it, Pan had cast a new curse – one which would take everyone back to the Enchanted forest. Everyone except Emma and Henry. 

Even after Pan had been killed by Rumplestiltskin (as well as the dark one’s own death), there was no way to stop Pan’s curse from taking away those most precious to each other. 

They all gathered in the loft, knowing what their fate was to be. 

Regina’s arms were wrapped around Henry tightly – as if to stop the curse taking him from her. Emma leaned her head softly on Killian’s shoulder, where they sat silently on the sofa. David just watched his daughter sadly, knowing that she needed this time with Hook, but also wanting to gather her into his arms and never lose her again. 

“Can we go to Granny’s Mom?” Henry asked, glancing at Emma, “All of us?” he looked at Regina, “Can we invite Dad too?”

“Uh, yeah kid sure,” Emma smiled sadly at Henry, “I’ll message your dad and tell him to meet us there.” She said, standing up and heading towards the door. 

The atmosphere in Granny’s was no happier than the atmosphere was at the loft. Most people didn’t know about the incoming curse – Regina seeing no reason to panic everyone when they would just be going back to their homes. Henry was watching the door sadly, waiting for his dad to arrive. 

“Swan?” Hook said softly, dipping his head towards the backdoor. Emma nodded back and they slipped out of the booth. 

He led her out through the back and up to his room. Holding her tightly when they got through the door. They knew they couldn’t be gone long, with so many people to say goodbye to, but they came together one last time, hard and fast against the door. 

“Emma.” Hook said, his voice cracking as they held each other afterwards. 

“I know Killian,” Emma replied, pressing her cheek tightly against his cheek. 

They headed back downstairs, hand in hand, seeing all their family squeezed into one booth. Henry now between Neal and Regina. 

“It’s time.” David said, not turning around to look back at everyone from where he stood looking out of the window. 

They all gathered into their cars, Killian holding Emma’s hand in the front of the bug with Mary-Margaret and David sat in the back, while Henry rode with Regina and Neal in David’s truck. 

Emma stopped her car just before the town line and everyone piled out. Looking silently as the purple clouds moved closer. 

Emma turned towards her parents, who wrapped her tightly in her arms.  
“I’m so sorry Emma, we never wanted to lose you again.” David said quietly. Mary-Margaret held Emma tightly as tears streaked down her cheeks. 

“At least we had this time,” Emma murmured back. 

“Actually there is something I have to tell you,” Regina said, from a short distance away. Her eyes shone with tears, something highly unusual for her majesty, which is how Emma knew something was wrong. 

“What is it Regina?” Emma asked. 

Killian watched Henry hug his father. He hadn’t known the boy for long, but Henry and Neal were Milah’s blood and they would always hold a place in his heart for that, even if it wasn’t for his relationship with Emma. 

“This curse, Pan’s curse, it undoes my curse. It’ll be like Storybrooke never existed in this world.” Regina paused, glancing at Henry who was now listening too, “You won’t remember ever being here. It’ll be like you never gave Henry up, like you never found your parents… or your pirate.” Regina waved her hand in the direction of Hook, that last part said with slightly more distaste than the others.

Emma gasped, the tears she had been holding back all day coming back in full force as she threw her arms around Killian’s neck.  
“Oh Swan,” Killian’s voice cracked with emotion again. 

“Now you listen to me you stubborn pirate,” Emma said, hanging onto Killian tightly, “You come find me. I know you’ll find a way.”

“But you won’t know me Swan,” Killian said, holding onto her just as tightly as she held onto him,

“Then I guess you’ll just have to charm me all over again.” Emma pulled him into a desperate kiss. 

Henry finished saying goodbye to his parents and grandparents as Emma said goodbye to Killian. Emma turned away quickly, wiping away the tears that had fallen, and climbed into her car with Henry getting into the passenger’s seat. Emma watched in the rear-view mirror as the purple clouds of the curse began to engulf the people she loved so much, and started the car, and drove over the line.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter moves over the first few months Hook and Emma spend apart quite quickly. Next update hopefully by Thursday 29th October.

Emma’s POV

They drove over the town line, watching behind them as the people they loved disappeared into the purple haze. 

Suddenly Henry spun around excitedly, “Mom! Can I get a new X-Box for the new apartment?”

Emma just looked at him for a second, startled by his quick recovery. “Oh, sure kid…” Emma trailed off, “Wait, do you remember anyone called Regina? Or Killian?”

“Who?” Henry looked confused. 

“Just some old friends, I couldn’t remember if you’d met them or not.” Emma mumbled.

Henry shook his head, “Nope! I don’t think so. Why? Do they live in New York?”

“No kid. They don’t.” Emma said with a sigh. Tears welling up in her eyes as she realised she wouldn’t be forgetting, nor would she be able to remember with her son. She was in this alone. 

Shortly after arriving in New York and checking into a cheap hotel that was only just somewhere suitable for a kid. Emma started going through the paperwork that had magically (literally) appeared in the back of her car. Luckily Regina had set them up for the real world well. Emma had what she would consider a ridiculous amount of money in her bank account, but taking into account real estate in New York maybe it wasn’t that ridiculous. 

Emma also had all the paperwork showing her to be Henry’s legal mother, his birth certificate. Even passports saying, ‘Emma Swan’ and ‘Henry Swan’. Fresh tears, ones that she had been holding back ever since leaving Storybrooke, welled up in Emma’s eyes as she saw the life Regina had given her and Henry. 

They sat in the hotel room, Emma looking for apartments online while they ate pizza take-out for dinner. Henry quietly watching tv sat on the single bed in the corner of the room. 

“Mom? Do we have any apples?” Henry asked after finishing his pizza. Emma froze knowing that his sudden desire for apples was likely coming from a part of him inside that was trying to find the link to whatever he was missing. 

“Why don’t we go for a walk and get some. Or maybe some ice cream.” Emma smiled, with slightly watery eyes. 

“Are you okay Mom? You’re acting strange.” 

Emma smiled at Henry again, this time making it look at least mostly perfectly happy. 

They found an apartment relatively quickly – two bigger bedrooms, a smaller office room and two bathrooms, as well as the open-plan lounge and kitchen diner. Henry was excited about their move from Boston to New York, and Emma had to pretend to be too, but she mourned silently for her parents and the man she knew without a doubt she was halfway to loving already. It was too soon to say it, and now she would likely never get the chance. 

Despite Emma’s sadness, they settled into New York with relative ease. They furnished the apartment mostly from this little furniture store called the Wizard of Oak, despite the creepy flirtatious owner, and IKEA. Life was good, especially for Henry who couldn’t remember what they had lost. 

The weeks passed slowly for her at first. She had managed to get Henry into a good school despite the time of year and he enjoyed it. She was back to being a bail-bonds person, but the stakeouts were just quiet enough that her mind would wander to Killian, wondering what he would be doing back in the Enchanted Forest. 

She was exhausted, of course, with the move and the long stakeouts, helping Henry with his homework, and the dreams about blue-eyed men and loving parents, but considering everything she was doing alright. The creepy flirt from the furniture store seemed to be where she was all the time, which was a little concerning but considering everything else going on in her life at the moment, she chose not to worry about it. 

One of the things Henry loved the most about New York was the soccer team he joined. His best friend Avery was also on the team and Emma had become quite good friends with Avery’s mom, Sarah. 

Around two months since arriving in New York, Emma and Sarah were sat on benches watching their boys play soccer. She was just about listening to what Sarah was talking about as she watched Henry running with the ball. Sarah, while nice, was a little bit of a gossip, so Emma usually chose to selectively listen. This time, though, she couldn't quite make out what Sarah was saying. 

“… and so then Derek told Jamie’s dad Peter…” Sarah trailed off, “Emma are you alright?” she felt Sarah’s hand touch her shoulder lightly, and then everything went dark. 

She woke up briefly what felt like moments later in the back of an ambulance, which wasn’t moving and still had its doors open to show an anxious Henry being looked after by Sarah. 

“We’ll meet you at the hospital Emma.” Sarah nodded to her, just before the blackness claimed Emma again. 

Hook’s POV

He’d been back in the Enchanted Forest two weeks. Two weeks staying with the Charmings before he decided he had to go. The walls between realms were sealed. He wouldn’t give up, but he couldn’t stay with her parents either. Both of them just reminding him of her just a little too much. 

So he bought a horse (BOUGHT a horse – what sort of pirate buys a horse, he thought to himself) and set off towards the ocean, certain that if he found the Jolly Roger he would have at least some part of himself with him. He needed his home, his brother, but he also knew that the Jolly might just be the best chance at searching this realm for any chance to get back to the other one. The one that was his real home. 

One day, almost two months since he’d seen his Swan, he found the Jolly Roger. In the hands of that bilge rat Blackbeard. 

“Well mates, look who it is.” Hook said, stepping onto the Jolly Roger with his signature smirk. “Thanks for taking care of the Jolly for me… or not taking care,” he said, looking around at the state of his beloved ship, “But I think you’ll find I can take it from here.” 

“This isn’t your ship anymore Hook, the Jolly Roger belongs to me now.” Blackbeard sneered, but even Blackbeard’s crew noticed that Blackbeard seemed hesitant to close the distance between him and Hook. 

“Well I did wish to do this the easy way, but it is no loss to me to do it the hard way. That loss will be yours, of your life.” Hook says nonchalantly, jumping down from the gangplank and onto the deck, pulling his cutlass out so quickly it was barely visible. 

Blackbeard’s crew scattered, clearly not being loyal enough to their captain that they were willing to risk their lives too. 

Blackbeard drew his sword, bringing it up in front of him, but Hook moved with such calculation and fierceness that he disarmed Blackbeard in seconds. Blackbeard backed up, Hook flicking his cutlass quickly towards him, just enough to draw blood. 

“What? Can’t kill me, Hook?” Blackbeard taunted; despite the look of fear he was desperately trying to conceal. Another flick of Hook’s wrist resulted in another cut across Blackbeard’s face, as both men continued walking towards the edge of the ship.

Blackbeard’s heels hit the other side of the deck, and with another few flicks of Hook’s cutlass send him falling over the edge, into the icy darkness below.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another pretty short chapter. Reviews appreciated.

Emma's POV

The next time Emma awoke she was in a hospital bed. A nurse immediately noticed she was awake. 

“Hello Ms Swan, my name is Anya, I’m just going to go get the doctor to speak to you and then I’ll let your son and your friend know you’re awake, and they’ll come up.” Emma nodded in response and Anya quickly left the room. 

The doctor bustled into the room a few seconds later. “Well then Ms Swan, my name is Dr Dantes, how are you feeling?”

“Much better… what happened?” 

“You passed out from low blood sugar; I take it you hadn’t eaten much today?”

Emma shook her head, “I think I’m ill, I haven’t been able to keep anything down the last few days.”

The doctor smiled gently, “You’re not ill Ms Swan, you’re pregnant. Around two months.” Emma’s mouth fell open in shock, and then tears began gathering in her eyes. Tears of joy, shock, sorrow for the father of her child, she couldn’t be sure. Perhaps it was all three. “Ms Swan? Would you like a minute before I send your son in?”

Emma snapped out of it quickly, wiping furiously at her eyes where the tears threatened to spill out. “No, no, it’s fine, send him in…” Dantes began to walk towards the door, “wait! When can I go home?” 

Dr Dantes turned back around and smiled, “We’ll get the discharge paperwork ready for you, but you are going to need to make sure you get the nutrition you need.” Emma nodded and the doctor headed out the door. 

Just seconds later Henry came barrelling through the door. “Mom! What’s wrong? What’s going on? Are you okay?” his words came out in a rush, leaving no chance for Emma to answer his questions. 

Sarah came in behind him and started speaking almost as fast, “Do you need me to take him for a few nights Emma? When are you being discharged?” 

Emma smiled at her friend, “Thank you for looking after him Sarah, I’m getting discharged any minute now, so you don’t need to stick around.”

Sarah nodded, “and you’re alright?” Emma nodded, and Sarah smiled, before leaving and pulling the door closed gently behind her. 

Emma turned back towards her son, who was still firmly attached to her side. “I’m sorry if you were scared Henry.”  
“Are you really alright Mom?” Henry looked at her, the anxiety clear in his eyes. 

“I am perfectly healthy Henry, although maybe alright is not the right word.” Emma took a moment to study Henry’s face, knowing this wasn’t something she could keep from him. “Henry… I’m pregnant.” She held her breath, waiting for her son to say anything. The look in his eyes changed quickly from anxiety to shock, and then quickly to excitement and something that almost looked like curiosity. 

“I’m going to be a big brother?” Henry almost squeaked out. Emma nodded, and Henry threw his arms back around her to hug her again. They sat there like that for a little while, while Emma waited for the inevitable question. “Mom?”

“Yes kid?”

“Who is the baby’s dad? Is he back in Boston? Is he going to come live with us?”

Emma sighed, the tears she had been holding back for the past two months coming back again. “No Henry, he isn’t back in Boston and he won’t be coming to live with us… and it isn’t that he wouldn’t want to, because he’s a good man Henry, he just can’t.”

Henry looked at her again, a small frown forming between his eyes and she knew that her explanation wouldn’t be enough. She needed an explanation that wasn’t ‘he is trapped in another realm’ and didn’t make it sound like Killian was a bad guy who had left her. “The thing is Henry, is that he’s a long way away.” She trailed off, finding the words. “There was a bad man and he took him away.”

“So like… a prisoner of war?”

Emma raised her eyebrows slightly, “Yeah actually kid, just like that.”

“Who was he?” 

“His name was Killian Jones, and he loved the sea. He didn’t like himself as much as he should have, but he was a good man. One of the best I’ve ever known.”

“So if he liked the sea was he in the Navy?” 

“Actually I think he was a long time ago, but when I knew him he was more… in the cargo business, taking things and people where they needed to go.”

Henry was quiet a moment longer, before speaking up quietly, “Did you love him?”

“I know I could’ve done, given a little more time.” Emma smiled sadly. 

“Did he love you?”

“Yes, I think he just might’ve done.”   
A moment later the nurse came back into the room with Emma’s discharge paperwork, and their conversation was brought to an end. 

Hook’s POV

The Jolly Roger was supposed to make things easier, make his life more complete, but if anything it added to the aching wound where his heart was. He stood at the helm, remembering that day when Emma came to him and told him that he was her choice. Down below deck, was the cabin she slept in with her parents, and the room where they had come together the first time. 

Hook looked over the edge of his ship, to where some of Blackbeard’s old crew had gathered. 

“Sir, if you are looking for any crew, well, we’d be happy to assist Captain. We, uh, we were taken off another ship by Blackbeard, had no loyalty to him see, but we think that perhaps we’d like to join your crew. Sir. Captain.” The man at the front stuttered out. It was clear from the way he held himself that the man wasn’t a coward. Was fully able to hold his own in a fight. He just wasn’t comfortable with making requests from the captain. 

“You look like a fine crew,” Hook nodded to them, his hand resting on the hilt of his cutlass, reminding everyone of who was in charge, “so I will allow you this chance on my ship, but I keep a tight ship, men, and if I hear a whisper of anyone whose loyalties lie elsewhere, then…” he brought up his hook in a flourish, making the gesture look natural, but also showing the threat for what it was, “well, the traitor will be dealt with swiftly.” The crew nodded their agreement. “You two!” Hook pointed to two men at the front of the group. “You stay on guard duty, the rest of you go enjoy a night of freedom. We set sail in the morning.” Hook only stayed long enough to see his ordered were obeyed, before retreating down to his cabin. 

Strangely his cabin seemed relatively untouched. There were a few things lying around that must’ve belonged to Blackbeard, but almost everything else remained exactly how he had left it. Something he was particular thankful for after pulling out his stash of rum. He found a tumbler and poured himself a glass that was much too full. Then he made his way to where he stored his parchment and charcoal, something he had barely touched in centuries. Hadn’t felt much like drawing after losing his hand. He had never been as good as Milah, but his skills were enough that he’d be able to draw Emma’s likeness, so even if he never saw her again, he’d always be able to look at her face. 

He drew her over and over again, until finally the rum pulled him under, and he fell into a dreamless sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The next day while Henry was at school Emma went to the store. She stood in the baby section, gazing at all the tiny outfits. Little things in pink, blue, yellow. She wouldn’t start buying anything properly for another couple of months, there was plenty of time to prepare. She picked up little socks, little shoes, various baby blankets, before putting each of them back where they belonged. Although since baby stuff was expensive, and it looked like they would be living on Regina’s money for a while as she was certainly not going to be able to continue as a bail-bonds person now, it probably wouldn’t hurt to buy a few things early. 

In the end she left the store with two items, one for the baby, and one other thing; a notebook, for her to record everything in, just in case Killian did ever manage to see it, and one little outfit; a new-born onesie covered in little blue anchors. 

When she got home she opened the notebook and began the first entry. 

_Yesterday I found out that I’m pregnant. About 8 weeks. Which was unexpected. I realise I’ll probably never see Killian again, with the walls between realms being closed, but I guess I’ll write everything I think he would want to know in here. I have an ultrasound scheduled for today. They wanted to do it yesterday while I was at the hospital, but I just wanted to get Henry home, so I agreed to come back this evening with Henry._

She put the notebook down when she heard Henry burst through the door; she must have been staring at the notebook longer than she thought because she didn’t realise how late it had gotten, she didn’t expect him to be back from school yet. 

“Mom! We need to set off for the ultrasound in a few minutes! I’m just going to get changed!” she heard Henry yell as he ran around the apartment. 

“Sure kid!” Emma smiled. She went back to the notebook for a moment. 

_Forgot to write, I was in the hospital yesterday because I collapsed after not eating enough. Or rather because I couldn’t keep anything I ate down. I forgot how horrible morning sickness could be, when I had it with Henry I just preferred to pretend it wasn’t happening because of how heartbroken I was over what Neal had done. It should be getting better in the next few weeks though._

Emma put the notebook back down and hurried out of the room, grabbing her red leather jacket as she went. Henry skidded across the floor towards the door a second before her, red in the face from rushing around. 

“Excited to see your new baby brother or sister?”

“So excited!” Henry replied, beaming.

“Let’s get going then!”

They got back to the apartment a couple of hours later, having picked up pizzas on the way back. Emma had asked for two copies of the ultrasound and went and put one on the fridge while Henry was carrying the pizzas to the table. The other she took and slipped in the front of Killian’s notebook, intending to fill in the details after they ate. 

After they finished the pizza and Henry settled down to watch a movie before bed, Emma returned to the notebook. 

_Had the ultrasound. We heard the baby’s heartbeat which was amazing. Just wish Killian was here. Ultrasound picture included._

She couldn’t bring herself to write any more. She was overjoyed about the baby, and as much as she had previously been sad Killian wasn’t here for this, it didn’t hit her until she heard the heartbeat just how much she wished he was here for this. 

Hook’s POV 

The next few weeks Hook sailed around the enchanted forest almost aimlessly. All of the crew could tell he was in a bad mood, and even though they barely knew him, knew enough to leave him alone. 

Killian knew that he wanted to try and find a way back to the land without magic, but in reality had no idea where to start. He stood at the helm thinking about where he should go to try and find a solution to his realm travelling problem, honestly if the Crocodile wasn’t dead he would’ve started there. Killian snorted with pained laughter as he thought that. Honestly, he never would have thought there would be a day when he wished that Rumplestiltskin was alive. 

As it was, he knew that he would need magic and someone who knew a lot about magic. Regina. The dark one’s star pupil. He realised she would probably say it was impossible, but was hoping that he’d be able to persuade her to look into it. She’d want to get back to Henry anyway. If anyone could help him it would be Regina. 

Hook looked towards his crew suddenly. “Look alive men!” his voiced boomed over the deck and his men scrambled to their positions. “We head to the port closest to the castle of Queen Snow!”

“The castle sir?” one of the crew interrupted, “But we’re pirates! We don’t deal with royalty,” the man sneered, “We will be stealing from them won’t we?”.

Hook thundered towards the man and slammed him backwards into the railing. “Let me make myself clear. I give the orders on board this ship, and you would do yourself a favour not to question them. I have told you where we are going, if you want to be left somewhere else then the plank is right there.” Hook shoved the man’s back against the railing one last time, before stalking away. 

A few days later they docked at port. “Right men! I will be back in a few hours. The rest of you have shore leave except two of you will need to stay here to guard the Jolly.” Two men stepped forward nodding, Hook recognised them as two who he had heard had families back home, not that the others didn’t also have families, but those two often stayed back as they didn’t taken part in the comforts the others usually did. 

Hook nodded to the two men and walked into the town. He grabbed a horse and set off towards the castle. 

When he arrived at the castle gates he was stopped by a guard. 

“Your kind aren’t welcome here, pirate.” One of the guards said drawing his weapon. The other gate guard looked at his colleague like he’d gone mad. 

“Have you lost your mind Stefan? This is Captain Jones, friend of Queen Snow and King David.” 

“Captain Jones is a pirate?” Stefan looked at the other guard in confusion, while Hook sat on top of his horse feeling particularly exasperated. 

“Yes yes, Captain Killian Jones at your service. Or not, I guess.” Hook shrugged, “Anyway, I need to speak to her highness… and Dave, and technically Regina actually.” 

“Dave?!” Stefan squawked. 

“Of course Captain,” the other guard bowed slightly, scowling at Stefan as he did so, “My name is Christopher, I will lead you to the King and Queen immediately.” He waved a boy over who was stood just inside the gates. “The boy will ensure your horse is fed and watered.”

Hook nodded as he dismounted, and after handing off his horse to the stable boy, followed Christopher into the castle. 

They reached a door, and Christopher knocked, “Your highnesses, you have a visitor.”

“Who is it?” came a male voice inside that Hook recognised as David’s. 

“Just me Dave!” Hook called out cheekily, before Christopher managed to reply. 

The door flew open immediately. “You!” David yelled, “You just disappeared in the middle of the night! No note! No message!”

“Why Dave, I didn’t realise you cared.” Hook was almost startled by David’s outburst, but disguised it well. 

“You, you… pirate!” David seethed, although the fight left him rapidly. David moved so fast Hook worried that he was going to be punched next, so was particularly started when David pulled him into a tight hug. 

Snow appeared in the doorway David had just come out of. “Thank you Christopher, you may return to the gates.” Christopher nodded and walked away, grinning slightly at Hook’s startled face. Snow turned towards Hook, as David stepped away, looking slightly embarrassed. “It is good to see you Captain,” Snow smiled tightly. For all David’s fuss, he knew that Snow didn’t particularly like the relationship he had with their daughter, although David didn’t seem to mind so much. 

“Ah, yes, well,” Killian scratched behind his right ear, “I found the Jolly, been doing a spot of sailing. How has all been in your kingdom?”

“Pretty good actually,” David broke off to laugh suddenly, “Actually there is something you need to see, Regina has recently met a man called Robin who lives in the woods and they seem quite taken with each other.” Killian started with surprise. “Yes, that was my first reaction too,” David laughed again. 

“Actually Regina is part of the reason I returned; I was wondering if she had been making any progress on finding a way back.”

“Well based on that, I would assume you haven’t found a way yourself,” David looked at him sadly. 

“Truthfully mate, I don’t even know where to start.”

David hummed in agreement, “I don’t believe she has found anything either, but let’s go see her, at the very least you can be entertained by her and Robin’s endless bickering.”

“I thought you said they were quite taken with each other Dave?” Hook questioned, 

“Well they are, they just don’t want to admit it just yet.” David walked ahead, leading Killian through the castle, oblivious to the other man’s inner turmoil. Killian walked quietly, thinking, as usual, about how he and Emma were at the beginning.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Hook’s POV 

Regina, as they thought, had found nothing. Although, she did give Hook quite a lecture after he implied she should spend less time running around with Robin and more time trying to get back to Emma and Henry. During said lecture, she pointed out that she wanted nothing more to get back to her son but that it was almost impossible, but that they would never give up trying to find a way back. 

They spent the next few weeks doing research, pouring over old books of magic and realms and anything they could think of that might give them the answers they so desperately wanted. 

One day at the start of their researching, David arrived a few minutes after everyone else. “Belle and Neal are on their way here. They couldn’t find a way to bring back Gold, so they are going to come here and attempt to help us find a way back. They are also bringing some books from Gold’s castle that could help us find our way back.” David nodded to the people surrounding the table, and motioned for Hook to follow him. 

When they were at a distance where no one could listen in David turned back to Hook, “Listen, I know that you had your problems with Gold-” Hook opened his mouth to protest that they were a little past just problems, “BUT” David continued, holding up his hand to stop Hook from speaking, “they loved him.” David paused again, “You can be happy that he’s gone inside your head, but try and be sympathetic to their pain in front of them. Please.” 

“I understand David.” Hook nodded, the use of David’s full name showing how serious he was being. “I will never be sorry for the crocodile being gone, but I understand the pain of loss…” he smirked, “I will keep my rejoicing to when the lady Belle and Baelfire are not around.” 

A few weeks later the six of them (Regina, Robin, David, Snow, Belle and Hook) were all looking through some of Gold’s old books when Robin spoke, “Hey, look at this,” he pushed the book he was reading into the middle of the desk, “Travelling between realms using a potion of true love.” Robin tapped the illustration with his finger. 

“A potion of true love? I’ve never heard of that.” David moved closer to the photo and squinted. 

“Yes you have.” Regina rolled her eyes, “Because the only potion of true love was made of hairs from you and Snow by Rumplestiltskin.” 

“and what does that mean exactly?” Killian tapped his hook exasperatedly on the table, “Can we do it?” 

“I think… that this might just work.” Regina looked up with a smile, “however, it would take a considerable amount of time to gather the other ingredients needed to transport us all. I vote that one person goes to find Emma and give her a memory potion and then they just have to wait for the rest of us to arrive.”

“I’ll go,” David immediately stood up and grabbed his sword, as if he was going to just go down the hall.

“No, no, that will not work,” Regina shook her head, “I need both you and Snow here for the true love potion, I don’t want to risk running out of ingredients with one of you trapped in another realm… and as much as I would like to go and find my son, I need to be here to perform the magic.” 

“Perhaps Neal should go?” Snow suggested gently, glancing quickly at Killian who was currently finding the book in front of him very fascinating. 

“Please, that man has barely even bothered to try and find a way to find his son since he arrived here,” Regina scoffed, “If he hasn’t searched he shouldn’t be allowed to go.”

“Well he lost his father Regina, he’s been mourning-,” Snow advocated. 

“Hook should go.” David interrupted. “It makes sense; he loves her, he’ll find her and look after her until we can get to her. I’m not sure she’d be particularly pleased to see Neal turn up at her door with her memories, but especially without them.” 

Regina nodded, “Yes I agree that would be best.”

Hook looked up from where he had now scratched the table considerably, “I would be honoured.”

“We know.” Regina said, smirking slightly. “I need to find the ingredients for memory potions, as well as gather the ingredients to send you through to the land without magic, so it will probably be a few weeks at least.”

“Then we best get started, milady.” Hook smiled genuinely for the first time in months, “I think it is about time we go home.”

Emma’s POV

Over the next few weeks, Emma continued writing in the notebook, which now said ‘HOOK’ in large letters on the front, much to Henry’s curiosity. 

Not long after finding out about the baby the nausea and morning sickness stopped,   
_The sickness is starting to stop now, which is great because the smell of onion rings was too much and I couldn’t eat them but at the same time really wanted to eat them and honestly if hadn’t been able to for much longer I think I might have gone insane._

A few weeks after that Emma felt the baby move for the first time,  
 _Today I felt the baby move for the first time. Just a gentle fluttering. You can’t feel them from the outside yet, which annoyed Henry but almost pleased me because I want Killian to be able to be here to feel it, even though I know he can’t be._

The following weeks in New York started to passed quickly, four and a half months since they had left Storybrooke, and today was the day Emma was able to find out whether the baby was a boy or girl. 

“Mom!” Henry called as he raced out of his bedroom, still wearing his pyjamas. “Do we have time for pancakes before your appointment?” 

“Sure do, kid,” Emma smiled at his enthusiasm, which made it much easier for Emma to be happy, “Now go get dressed.” 

Henry left the room even quicker than he entered it and Emma went back to making breakfast. 

After eating pancakes at an impressive speed, Emma and Henry found themselves at the doctor’s office once more. 

“Are you hoping for a baby brother or baby sister?” the doctor asked Henry, turning towards him with a twinkle in her eye. 

“Well I think it is going to be a boy, but I think I want it to be a girl.” Henry replied, beaming. Emma brushed the hair off Henry’s forehead fondly as the screen was prepared for the ultrasound. Henry and Emma both watched the screen as the doctor moved the probe around. 

“Well Ms Swan, would you like to know the gender?” the doctor turned back towards Emma. 

Emma smiled at Henry, “Yes, please.”

“It looks like you are going to have a little girl join your family in a few months.” The doctor smiled again, and turned the switch on the machine in front of her. “… and there is the heartbeat. I’ll print out some more photos and then we’ll be done here.”

“Thanks.” Emma said, looking at Henry, who was also grinning ear-to-ear. “I think we’ll manage just fine with a little girl joining our ranks, don’t you kiddo?” Henry nodded enthusiastically. 

“Does this mean you’ll finally let me choose some girly clothes at the store?” Henry replied. 

Emma laughed, “Sure, kid. I was thinking we’d stop on the way back home, what do you say?”

“Yes!” Henry laughed. 

“Here are your photos, Ms Swan.” A nurse came in and handed the photos over. 

Emma and Henry left the doctors and headed towards the baby store they both spend too much time in. When they arrive they both head straight towards the area absolutely full of little pink socks and outfits. 

Emma and Henry made their way down the aisles, picking up impossibly tiny socks in white and pink. Henry grabbed a few outfits too, showing them to Emma for approval before placing them in the cart. They had bordering on too many baby clothes when Emma picked up a new-born baby onesie, wiping away the tear that managed to escape as she did. Henry, watching her, spoke up “I’m sorry he’s gone, Mom.”

“Me too kid, me too.” She replied as she placed the outfit saying ‘Daddy’s little princess’ in the cart carefully.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies this one took so long - been busy with university and essays etc.

Chapter 7 – 

Hook’s POV

He was here, finally outside the door he was fairly certain was his Emma’s. Which is why he couldn’t figure out why he couldn’t bring himself to knock on it. Whether it was concern in case it was the wrong apartment again, those did make awkward conversations, or the fact that he just couldn’t bear to see Emma and have her not recognise him, but he just couldn’t knock on the door. 

“Excuse me?” Came a voice from next to him. 

“What is it?” Hook said, still staring at the door. 

“You’re stood in front of my door.” That made Hook turn and look at the voice. 

His mouth immediately fell open. “Henry…” 

Henry blinked up at him, “Um, yes? I need to go inside now, no offence but I don’t generally talk to strange men who hang around outside my front door.”

“Oh, right, yes, sorry lad.” Killian stuttered, “I actually came to speak to your mother.”

“Oh,” Henry paused with his key in the lock, “why?”

“Well, I’m… an old friend. Ah, my name is Killian Jones…”

“Killian Jones?” Henry squeaked, “I thought you were dead!”

“Dead?” Killian frowned slightly, “Why would you think I was dead?”

“Well Mom made it sound like you weren’t coming back.” Henry was scowling now.

“Well aye, it took me a little time to find my way… wait, your mother talks about me?”

Henry nodded, “I’m just going to go tell her that you’re here then…” he slipped in the door before Killian could speak again. 

Emma’s POV

_I am 19 weeks pregnant and have a fairly decent bump now, although it’s still small enough that it is not immediately noticeable when I’m wearing baggy sweaters or my winter jacket. Not that I’m hiding it, it’s just that people seem to think if you are a pregnant woman they can come and quiz you about it which is annoying. I can feel her move now too pretty regularly, not really strong movements but I can definitely feel her moving around._

Emma sighed and put the notebook down on her bedside cabinet. It’s Henry’s last day at school before Christmas break, meaning Christmas is under a week away, and the apartment was looking appropriately festive for a boy who believed that he had celebrated Christmas for the past 10 years. She normally doesn’t enjoy this time of year though, because she had never had anyone to celebrate it with before. 

Emma heard the door open and Henry come in. She barely had time to stand up before he burst into her bedroom. 

“Mom!” Henry yelled, with a look on his face somewhere between astonished and amazed. 

“Henry? Is everything alright?” Emma said, playing with the hem of her sweatshirt. 

“Killian Jones is outside!” He spoke so fast he was almost out of breath by the end of it. 

“What?” Emma breathed, “That’s impossible.”

“He said his name was Killian Jones,” Henry trailed off, “Actually, why was he dressed like that?”

Emma let out a small gasp, barely able to believe what she was hearing, but Henry’s comment about his clothes gave her hope for what she would find when she opened the door. 

“Well, I guess I’ll go speak to him then.” Emma paused, looking down at where she could tell her stomach was growing. “It is obvious I’m pregnant? I’d prefer not to give the man a heart attack when he’s just arrived.”

“Nope, you can barely tell in that sweatshirt,” Henry looked at her carefully, almost like he was studying her face for something, “What do you think he’ll say?”

Emma raised her eyebrows in thought, “Well I guess I can’t know for sure, but I’m fairly certain that after he’s come all this way to find me he won’t leave again.”

Henry looked at her quizzically, “What do you mean after he’s come all this way?”

“I’ll explain the full story another time, kid, do you mind waiting in your room while I talk to him in the lounge?”

“Sure, Mom.” Henry rushed back out the room and she heard his bedroom door close a moment later. 

“Well I guess this is it.” Emma muttered softly to herself, before glancing down at her oversized sweatshirt one last time and walking towards the front door. 

Hook’s POV

The door opened again slowly in front of him, and he saw her face. 

“Swan,” he sighed, letting out a breath he didn’t realise he was holding. 

“Hey Killian,” Emma was smiling brightly at him, but he could see the slightly guarded look in her eyes, making his heart sink. “Come on in.” She opened the door further and motioned him inside. 

“I don’t understand, Swan, you recognise me?” Hook was paused in the doorway. 

“Yes,” Emma nodded, “When I crossed the town line I never lost my memories, but Henry did, so be careful what you say around him for now.”

“Well actually,” Hook shoved his hand in one of the many pockets of his coat, “I have a memory potion here, but I only have enough for one person, which is something I’ll get into details about later, so I guess it’s good you didn’t lose your memories.” Emma’s eyes brightened at that, but as he walked past her into her apartment he heard her say something that sounded like ‘yeah, you have no idea’.

“Killian, have a seat,” she motioned to the sofa, standing up a little way away looking nervous. 

“I have to say Swan, considering how we parted I would have expected a warmer welcome,” he spoke in a joking tone and raised his eyebrow, but Emma could tell that there was an undertone of hurt in there. 

“I’m really glad to see you Killian,” Emma looked at him adoringly, “But there is something I have to say first.”

Killian braced himself for the worst, thinking for certain that Emma must never have felt as he did and that she had found someone new, but he could never have expected what she said next. 

“Killian…” she paused, and searched his eyes, taking a deep breath she spoke again, “I’m pregnant.” She looked at him, and he just stared back, so began talking again, much faster than before. “I found out a couple of months after I left Storybrooke, and realistically I probably should have thought about birth control more when we were together but…” 

“Swan…” Killian said, his voice breathy, cutting Emma off, “We… you… me…” he stood up abruptly, pulling Emma into a tight hug, “Swan,” he croaked out, voice full of emotion. 

Emma rested her head on Killian’s shoulder, hugging him back tentatively, “Killian?” she asked quietly, his arms tightened around her in response, “Are you okay?” 

“A baby, Swan,” he mumbled, his face buried in her hair. 

Emma dragged him back down to the sofa and pulled away from him slightly so she could see his face. “Killian?” she said again, softly, “Are you okay?”

“I’m…” he chuckled slightly, and Emma smiled seeing the emotions in his eyes, “I’m amazed, Swan. I never could have imagined this,” he let out a breath, “We’re a family, Swan.” He looked at her closely, his eyes searching hers, before leaning in and kissing her softly. Emma laced her fingers into his hair, a single tear falling down her cheek as she remembered just how much she had missed this man. 

They broke apart, but pressed their foreheads together. Killian reached up and wiped away the tear running down her cheek despite his eyes watering too. 

“Oh!” Emma said suddenly, pulling away a little more.

“What?” Killian looked panicked.

“I forgot to mention something,” Emma paused for dramatic effect, seeing that Killian had calmed down at the grin on her face and the giggles she was barely managing to contain, “The baby is a girl.”

Killian gawped at her, his eyes filling with fresh tears. “A little girl,” he breathed, “How do you know?”

“It’s a this-realm thing, I’ll explain it more to you later. I have a notebook that I’ve been writing things down in about the baby that you can read too.” She smiled at him. 

Killian started giggling then too, before pausing, a funny expression coming over his face. 

“What is it?” Emma asked, stroking his cheek softly.

A wide grin split over his face, “Bloody hell; Dave’s going to kill me.”


End file.
